The Birthday Excursion
by Casi
Summary: Tonks drags Harry out for his birthday. Includes eyeliner and leather pants.


"Wake up, sleepy-head!" a pink-haired figure said as she crawled onto the bed of a now sixteen year-old boy. Rumors had been going around the Order of a depressed Harry, a Harry who hasn't been answering his mail, and a Harry that refused to leave the Dursley's house for anything. Tonight was a special night: Harry had finally reached his sixteenth birthday. The night was still early and Harry was in bed, but Tonks had other plans.  
  
Dressed scantly in a short skirt, a shirt that showed a bit of midriff and quite a bit of bust, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots, Tonks made her way to Harry, resting in a straddling position over the boy. She leaned over him, bringing her face close to his. Amazingly, he still slept.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, but he still didn't stir.  
  
"Harry," she said again, a bit louder. She really didn't want to wake the Dursley's and face whatever crap they may try to give her. Harry still didn't move.  
  
"Harry!" she said again a bit harsher while now poking him hard in the forehead. "You need to get up immediately."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open as soon as her finger made contact with his forehead. He tried to jolt up, but Tonks had more body weight and strength then he could imagine. "Get off me," he mumbled sleepily, still struggling against her body.  
  
"Harry, it's me. Tonks. I just thought I would stop by to wish you a happy birthday and take you to your present," Tonks whispered, her face still close to Harry's and her hands place firmly on his shoulders holding him down.  
  
Once Harry had calmed down and was fully awake, Tonks crawled off the bed and produced a duffle bag from a spot by the window.  
  
"Before we leave, you might want to put these on," she said, throwing the bag towards Harry.  
  
"Where are we going at this hour?" asked Harry, pulling open the duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black work shirt like those who work at petrol stations. "And what do you want me to do with these?" Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the ensemble.  
  
"I am just taking you out to celebrate," Tonks said, digging through another bag and pulling out random items. "Now put those on. I guessed on your size, but I am pretty handy with altering clothing magically, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"You want me to wear these?" Harry asked incredulously. "Is someone having an early Halloween party?"  
  
"No, no. Just put them on quickly," Tonks said as she began to spread a few things out on Harry's nightstand.  
  
"But how can I change? You're still here," Harry said, eyeing first the clothes and then Tonks.  
  
"Harry, it's not like you have something I haven't seen before and I am sure it's nothing to be ashamed of either." When Tonks mentioned shame she winked suggestively at Harry.  
  
Harry just stared back. It was obvious he wasn't going to change in front of a girl.  
  
"How about I close my eyes? Will that help?" Tonks asked, slightly annoyed by the boy's modesty.  
  
Even though annoyed, Tonks closed her eyes and turned slightly from Harry. Behind her she heard the rustling of clothing. After what seemed to be forever, Harry indicated she could turn around again.  
  
Tonks turned around and was impressed by what she saw.  
  
"Wow, Harry. Those don't look half bad on you. You just need to accessorize now."  
  
"But I don't want to go out, Tonks, especially not in this. This is just, tight," Harry said fumbling slightly with the waistband of the pants. "I don't know if I can breathe in these."  
  
"You are going out with me tonight. I don't care how much you whine. You have locked yourself in this house all summer and have totally cut yourself off from your friends. You are going out tonight and you are going to have fun, Harry Potter. I don't care if I have to put you under the Imperius Curse to do so." Tonks sternly glared at Harry. "Now get you and your hot pants over here in this chair so I can accessorize."  
  
"But Tonks, I can't breathe." Harry whined.  
  
"Breathing isn't necessary. The tightness is what makes the girls go crazy," Tonks tried to convince Harry, but it was obvious he wasn't going comply until she adjusted the pants. Giving in, Tonks slightly enlarged the leather pants to pacify Harry.  
  
With a firm grip on Harry's shoulder, Tonks sat him in the chair and began to work her magic. "The glasses have to go." She declared pulling off the old round glasses. "There are charms to temporarily perfect vision. I'm using one of them on you tonight."  
  
Tonks pulled her wand off the nightstand and waved it in a wiggly pattern while reciting the incantation. With a bright light Harry was rendered momentarily blind before his vision slowly began to come back blurry at first, but things soon cleared. Harry blinked. Even with his glasses he couldn't see this clear.  
  
Tonks then resumed her makeover magic. Grabbing a container marked 'pomade,' Tonks coated her hands in the goop and attacked Harry's hair with it. Eventually, she succeeded in working Harry's messy hair into an artistically messy head of hair.  
  
Harry was gradually transforming under Tonks' touch. After she applied several jewelry accessories, she pulled out a black pencil.  
  
"Harry, I want you to hold still and look up. No matter what I do, don't close your eyes."  
  
Harry looked up as he was told, but his eyes immediately clamped shut when Tonks approached them with the pencil.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my eyes?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
"Just outlining them. Hold still so I don't have to curse you to do this," Tonks said, carefully applying the black eyeliner. "There. You just need one more thing."  
  
Tonks moved over to the window again and produced a pair of black steel- toed combat boots. "Boots always complete an outfit."  
  
Once the boots were laced, Tonks conjured up a full-length mirror and stood Harry in front of it. He barely recognized himself. He was no longer Harry Potter, but one of those gothic looking freaks that his uncle always commented negatively about.  
  
"I say you're a job well done. I think it's time we head off," Tonks said, surveying her work proudly.  
  
"Where are we going? How are we going to get out of here without waking the Dursleys?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you worry too much. Just hold on." Tonks grabbed Harry in an embrace and pulled him tight against her. Before Harry had the chance to realize what was going on he felt the ground fall away from him and the world spin around him.  
  
They landed hard amidst flashing lights and pounding music. Those around them were dressed in a similar fashion. Tonks quickly led Harry to the bar and ordered two drinks, one of which she handed to Harry. Following Tonks' lead, Harry downed the shot glass in one swig. He felt the alcohol burn as it went down. After a second drink, Harry felt his body began to relax.  
  
Tonks took Harry's relaxed state as a sign to move him to the next activity of the night. Grabbing the boy by the hand, she drug Harry to the dance floor where pairs and groups were grinding their bodies together to the music. Harry instantly knew what people meant when they referred to certain types of dancing as 'sex with clothes on.'  
  
Tonks' immediately pulled Harry's body close to hers. At first taking things slow, letting Harry get use to the music and the dancing, but soon she lost herself to the music as did Harry. Their bodies molded together to the music.  
  
They awoke to the yells of Vernon Dursley. "Boy! What are you doing with that woman in your bed! Sneaking out and picking yourself up hookers? I should have known you were no better than that no good father of yours!"  
  
Tonks reached over the bed and groped around until she found her wand amidst their discarded clothing. Flicking the wand towards Vernon she said, "Petrificus Totalus." Vernon's body went ridged and he fell backwards with a thud.  
  
Once Vernon was out of the way, Harry curled up against Tonks.  
  
"Tonks, you know what we did last night? I've never done that before."  
  
"Harry, you can tell me all about what you haven't done later. I think it's time we get packed and go to Grimmauld Place before your aunt discovers your uncle like this."  
  
A/N: This is the answer to a challenge Brad posted on the Yahoo Group Pink Hair Green Eyes.  
  
Harry has refused to go to #12 and isn't replying to letters. Tonks  
  
drags him out of his relative's house for his birthday.  
  
Required phrases in a story:  
  
"Those don't look half bad."  
  
"I've never done that."  
  
Any rating and no word count limit.  
  
Then I'll give a quick thanks to my beta Merry. 


End file.
